Shagrat
Shagrat was a large, dimwitted and arrogant long-armed Black Uruk, Captain of the Tower of Cirith Ungol. He commanded one of two orc patrols that found Frodo Baggins after he had been poisoned by Shelob. Biography In the year TA 3019, Shagrat and his company, along with Gorbag's company from Minas Morgul, discovered the unconscious Frodo Baggins following the hobbit's encounter with Shelob, and took him back to the Tower of Cirith Ungol for searching.The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Four, Ch. X: "The Choices of Master Samwise" Later his Black Uruk tower garrison fought over possession of Frodo's mithril mail shirt with Gorbag's company, and sent up the Stair of Cirith Ungol to investigate matters. Shagrat interpreted his orders literally: all captives to be searched, but left unharmed and they and their possessions taken to Barad-dûr. Gorbag coveted Frodo's mail shirt for himself, and soon a fight over the shirt began. Gorbag wounded Shagrat in the arm with a knife, but was eventually killed by Shagrat. Their respective followers began fighting also, and slaughtered each other over the next several hours.''The Lord of the Rings'', ''The Return of the King'', Book Six, Ch. I: "The Tower of Cirith Ungol" Later, Samwise Gamgee, carrying the One Ring, infiltrated the Tower of Cirith Ungol and soon realized that the garrison was effectively wiped out. Shagrat, however, managed to get past him carrying Frodo's armor and other personal items, escaping and taking them to Lugbúrz (Barad-dûr) as ordered. It is possible that Shagrat was killed by Sauron or the authorities at Barad-dûr for the events that occurred at the Tower of Cirith Ungol. Alternatively, he may have been rewarded for his loyalty by being allowed to march to the Black Gate alongside his fellow orcs and Uruks as one of their captains. If so, it is unknown whether he was killed in the battle or the subsequent destruction of Mordor following Sauron's downfall, or if he survived and fled. Portrayal in adaptations The Lord of the Rings film trilogy In Peter Jackson's ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'', Shagrat is of the same appearance as Uruk-hai in prior films. Instead of him, it is Gorbag who in the cave explains Shelob's eating habits, while Shagrat takes the Mithril shirt, saying it is his (while Gorbag intended to take it to Sauron), and in the resulting fight, Shagrat escapes with it. (Later in the film the Mithril shirt appears again at the Black Gates, in the possession of the Mouth of Sauron.) Given Shagrat's adaptational disloyalty, he would almost certainly have been executed by the authorities for going against Gorbag's authority, which was aligned with the Dark Tower's interests, and that these authorities brought the Mithril shirt to the Mouth of Sauron. Video games In the [[The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (video game)|video game of The Return of the King]], Shagrat appears in the level of Cirith Ungol. After Sam kills Gorbag, Shagrat steals mithril and runs out of Cirith Ungol. In ''The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age'' (GBA), he appears as a secret villain who can be unlocked after the player finishes the evil campaign in hard level. In ''LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game'', he is a playable character. In the main campaign, he fights Shelob, alongside Sam (this was done to make the level co-op friendly). Like all Uruks, he has super strength, which is used to pull heavy handles. In popular culture The vocalist for the symphonic black metal band Dimmu Borgir is named after this uruk, although he writes it as "Shagrath" Voice dubbing actors Translations References de:Schagrat es:Shagrat it:Shagrat pl:Szagrat pt-br:Shagrat ru:Шаграт Category:Villains Category:Uruk-hai Category:Servants of Sauron Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (film) Characters Category:Minor characters (The Lord of the Rings)